1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and method for demodulating multiple Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) signals.
2. Background Art
In one example, the need to demodulate several QAM (Quadrature Amplitude Modulation) carriers or signals simultaneously arises when channel bonding is introduced in the future specifications of Docsis 3.0 (Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification 3.0). Channel bonding is a technology that combines two or more physical channels into a single virtual channel, effectively doubling or greater the data transfer speeds. When a receiver needs to demodulate several carrier signals (e.g., QAM signals), it needs to generate a local oscillator (sine and cosine) for each of the QAM signals. Conventionally, implementation of this requirement resulted in using an equal number of NCOs (Numerically Controlled Oscillators), or other forms of implementation for generating the local carriers, as there were QAM signals. An NCO can been seen as referring to a block or device that generates a local carrier consisting of cosine and sine. For example, typically N numbers of NCOs were required for N number of QAM signals to be demodulated. If N becomes too large the implementation will become very costly.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that reduces a number of oscillators needed to demodulate multiple carrier signals.